robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Baconmas
Baconmas is the 43rd episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. It is the show's Christmas special and premiered on December 8, 2012. Plot It begins when Robot and Monster are decorating their Baconmas tree, and Monster is excited to have his and Robot's first Baconmas together. On Baconmas, Robot leaps onto Monster with excitement and they open gifts. After that, Robot reveals he invited Globitha, Lev and Uncle Kuffley. Lev puts an Organic Saint Crispy on top of the tree. But Monster reveals he invited Gart, Arpa and Grandma as well. Arpa sees the Saint Crispy on the tree, throws it away and puts a Mechanical Saint Crispy on. Lev leaps up and barely catches the ornament and they argue about which is better. Robot says it's time to celebrate in a pattern: first one of the mechanicals' traditional games, then one of the organics' games. After the organics' caroling, the mechanics teach them how to play "Present", which involves the families to battle each other. The rivals charge forward and leap at each other and fight while Robot and Monster talk about the holidays while Lev and Arpa plunge into battle literally. Kuffley body slams and shoves Gart to the ground, and Globitha charges and pole vaults over Arpa's shoulder, and knocking her out, and Arpa knocks out Monster from behind. Soon, Robot finds unconscious bodies around him and seems to have won, but he is ambushed by Gart and is knocked to the ground. Before Robot is finished off, Globitha awakes and, out of anger, leaps onto Gart, knocking him down and stealing his pole to battle him. Robot looks and sees Gart having his wheels, eyes and arms knocked off as he is being easily defeated in battle by Globitha. Afterwards, Gart falls backwards in defeat, and Globitha shouts, "Victory!". But she is upset when she sees the present was a pair of socks, believing she beat Gart senseless for nothing. After accidentally ripping them, the families become steamed. Then, Monster tries to lure them away with "bacon roast". Lev and Arpa have a huge argument over "two teaspoons of salt". Then, Robot reveals to Monster what Grandma has been saying, but it is proven when Ogo breaks in and finds out what Grandma had said. Then Lev and Arpa decide that Robot and Monster cannot live with each other and they attempt to drag them away from each other. But then, the REAL Saint Crispy appears and is revealed to be half organic and half mechanical. He creates a mouth-watering feast which causes the families to realize the other isn't so bad after all. Later, Crispy sees Ogo and gives him a seemingly magic strip of bacon so when Ogo eats it, he won't show his allergies. But it was really a fake as 5 seconds later, Ogo was on the floor unconscious. Saint Crispy leaves quickly while the paramedics arrive and save Ogo. Characters *Robot *Monster *Arpa DeFault *Gart DeFault *Lev Krumholtz *Perry (cameo) *Ogo *Globitha *Uncle Kuffley *Grandma *Saint Crispy Trivia *This is the first half-hour episode of Robot and Monster. In actuality, it lasts only 22 minutes (but it is only due to two four-minute commercial breaks separating the two parts), very similar to how a regular episode would air 11 minutes, but actually takes up 15 minutes of space. *This episode marks as the first actual holiday-themed episode of the series. Although The Bacon Tree aired before Halloween, there was no indication of it having any relation to the holiday itself. *This will be the first time the DeFault family and the Krumholtz family will meet each other. *During the introduction, when Ogo was narrating the story of Baconmas, the scene is nearly equivalent to the introduction given by Gazpacho in the Chowder Christmas special 'Hey! Hey! It's Knishmas!'. *Unfortunately, Robot's father and Monster's mother do not make their appearance in this episode as most fans had expected. *During the story sequence, if you look closely at one of the pages of the pop-up book, Fuzzy Slippers can be seen among the story characters. *Surprisingly, Marf doesn't appear in this episode, however, his portrait is briefly shown during one scene. *We learn that Grandma hates Organics. *We learn Ogo knows binary code and is able to understand Grandma. *This is the first time we see Ogo eat bacon as well as witness his severe allergic reaction to it. **The effects of his allergic reaction appear very similar to the Happy Tree Friends' character Flaky's peanut reaction in 'Party Animal'. *This is the second time we see Gart amputated. **Also the second time he explodes. The first time was in Family Business. *Arpa is shown extending her legs for the first time. *Second appearance of Lev Krumholtz. **Third appearance of Globitha. *This is the first time we see Uncle Kuffley without his hat. **It is revealed that he actually has horns much like Monster and Lev. *One of the traditional games the Krumholtz show the DeFaults involves the spinning of a dreidel, which could imply that Monster's family is referenced to the Jewish. *Third time Gart gets electrocuted. First time was in Between Brothers, the second was in Family Business. *This is the first time we see Gart and Grandma shedding tears. *Gart finds Globitha adorable, which completely differs from his attitude in Bad News Baconeers. *This marks the first time Gart gets beat up. **This also marks as the second time Globitha inflicts actual harm on someone, although much more violently. The first time was in Bad News Baconeers. *This marks the second time Grandma loses her head. The first time was in The Party. *Baconmas song(s): The 193 Days of Baconmas. If someone were to carol that, it would begin right around August. *Second time Gart's 'G' is removed. The first time was in Boomerang. *This episode marks the second time we see a combination of a Mechanical and Organic. The first is Nessie (mainly recognized as a Cyborg). *''The Story of Baconmas'' could possibly parody the Nativity story. *'Goof: '''Ogo mysteriously wasn't at the scene when the 2 families try to drag Robot and Monster away from each other. The same thing with Grandma although she appeared behind the Default family before Saint Crispy arrived... Quotes ''(Introduction music plays as Ogo begins narrating) Ogo: The Story of Baconmas. (opens pop-up book) Ogo: Long, long ago in the time of before, robots and monsters were always at war. They had nothing in common, their favorite of games, was to call one another unflattering names. (pop-up characters begin moving) Ogo: Wetwear and widgets! Fleamagnets! Tincans! It was more than each group could possibly stand! (image of fire emerges from book) Ogo: Their armies lined up. They had similar goals to bash one another with rocks and long poles. (pop-up image of mysterious figure) Ogo: Then low and behold one wondrous night, arrived a magical being all bathed in gold light.''' 'My name is Saint Crispy, I bring you a treat that Mechanicals and Organics will both love to eat. So lay down your arms, it is now time for peace, sharing glorious strips all laden with grease! (last image shows Mechanicals and Organics becoming compatible while eating bacon) Ogo: And their love for each other that night did awaken, after gorging themselves on a mountain of bacon! Globitha: (angry) Socks?! I went through all of that for STUPID SOCKS? Arpa: (gasps) Those socks have been in our family for generations! Monster: And they're very colorful! Gart: How dare you mock the socks! Uncle Kuffley: She's only mocking them because they're the dumbest idea in the history of dumbitude! Globitha: Wheew-hoo! (continues to make background noise) Arpa: No! What are you doing? You can't wear the socks! Globitha: Too bad. (laughs) ''I won them, I'll wear them. Wheew-hoo! '''Gart': But they're antique! They might... (watches as socks rip) Globitha: Ooopsy... Kuffley: Might what? I couldn't hear you over all the ripping and gasping. Kuffley - (About Apra's Saint Crispy ornament) - ''THAT's ridiculous! It's doesn't belong in a tree, belongs in a toilet! '''Gart - '''YOU belong in a toilet you ill mannered buffoon! '''Gart - (to Globitha) Aren't you adorable. '''Globitha - '''You...Hurt...My...ROBOT!!!!! (''attacks Gart) '' '''Robot ': Okay here's the thing (pauses), Ogo speaks binary. '''Monster: Good, he can talk to Grandma. Robot: No he can't. Listen, Grandma doesn't really you, or your family, or your, kind. Monster: Sunshiny optimists? Robot: Organics, she hates Organics. Monster: I find that very hard to believe Robot, she keeps wishing us a happy Baconmas. Robot: That's not, exactly what she's been saying. Monster: So what has she been saying. Robot: Things like, well. Monster: ''(Screams) '''T''hat's the most horrible thing I've ever heard. '''Robot: I know. And that's why... Monster: Where does she even get those ideas? Robot: I don't know, but... Monster: I feel like I need to wash my brain out with soap! Robot: Will you just forces?! We gotta keep Ogo away from our family because he might tell your family what she's been saying. Monster: My family would not like what she's been saying. They would not like that at all. Robot and Monster: ''(Gasp). '' Ogo: That..... Was NOT What She Said! Robot: Ogo,No! Ogo: '''She Said- '''Monster's Family: (Screaming)! Gallery Screen shot 2012-12-20 at 2.48.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-20 at 2.47.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-20 at 2.48.19 PM.png 005.JPG 004.jpg 003.jpg|Uncle Kuffley's horns. Robot & Monster 001.JPG Draka.gif 442946119_640.jpg Robot i Gart.png|Robot and Gart|link=Baconmas Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Specials Category:Robot and Monster Category:Krumholtz Family Category:DeFault Family